Melbourne Stream Traction Engine Club
The Melbourne Steam traction Engine Club was established in Melbourne over 45 years ago and is located at 1200 Ferntree Gully Rd Scoresby, Victoria, Australia. The club is dedicated to the preservation & operation of traction engines the protection, preservation, conservation and restoration of industrial heritage and related machinery. As the importance of the industrial heritage of Victoria and Australia has become more prominent, the Melbourne Steam Traction Engine Club (MSTEC) was established by volunteers to enable like-minded individuals to preserve this part of local history. The Melbourne Steam Traction Engine Club has on its site an extensive collection of Mobile Steam, Stationary Steam Engines, Stationary IC Engines, Diesel engines, Diesel Generator sets, Tractors and other mobile machinery.Members Handbook, 3rd edition - Aug 2008 History Formed in 1963 the MSTEC has been at its present 6½ hectare site in Scoresby, Victoria since 1986 when the land was leased from the MMBW. The site was originally a depot used for the tunnelling of the main trunk sewer and was a desolate waste land when the club took it over. Since occupation, the site as been developed with landscaping, tree planting, installation of the rail track, construction of the 9 sheds and toilet block and a man made lake.Members Handbook, p.5 National Steam Centre display The engines on display at the National Steam Centre represent many years of collection and restoration efforts by the members. In addition to the engines owned by the club, a number of members' privately owned engines are kept at the centre. A particular effort has gone in to ensure Australian steam and industrial heritage is preserved for Australians, in Australia, rather than allowing local heritage to be shipped overseas. Run days Many of the engines on display are operated on the last Sunday of each month. This unique opportunity allows visitors to see many of the steam and diesel stationary engines running, including several steam Traction engines, steam rollers and tractors operating in the central arena. Rides aboard the miniature steam railway are a highlight! Annual rally The club's annual rally, known as the Scoresby Steamfest is held on the long week end in March each year when many of the beautifully restored MSTEC engines are exhibited and operated. Particular emphasis is placed on exhibiting engines as they were intended to be used, driving industrial or agricultural implements for example. Exhibits from many other associated clubs and historic machinery associations are also displayed and operated. Railway The miniature railway operates every Sunday, weather permitting, from 11 am to 4 pm, except for the Christmas - New Year period. The track runs for about 1 km around the perimeter of the site. On the trip you pass the lake complete with numerous ducks and other water birds, you see the cattle grazing on the nearby farmland and you view some of the museum machinery around the track. The line is only set up to run a single train at any one time. On the last Sunday of the month the train is pulled by a 4-4-2 steam locomotive. On other Sundays the diesel outline engine is used. The grounds have shady trees, picnic tables and wood-fired barbecues for a picnic outing. There is no charge for admission to the grounds except for some special events like the annual rally. See also * List of steam fairs * Clubs Listing References External links * http://home.vicnet.net.au/~mstec/index.htm Category:Clubs and societies Category:Organisations based in Melbourne category:Organisations founded in 1963 Category:Visitor attractions in Melbourne Category:Steam festivals